


Награда и поле битвы

by qjq



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Написано по хэдканону, что Германну вручают Нобелевскую премию, но не ту, а премию мира, и Ньютон подшучивает над ним.





	Награда и поле битвы

**Author's Note:**

> Я допустила несколько неточностей в описании организации Нобелевского банкета.  
> Благодарю авторов двух текстов, из которых я позаимствовала хэдканон по нобелевку, одного современного поэта, к стихотворению которого я сделала ненавязчивую отсылку, искириллицу за помощь с биологией и леру за мем.

Иногда все, что нам остается, — это наша вера и упрямство. Вера в свои убеждения, вера в себя, в своих друзей и коллег. И готовность стоять до конца, каким бы сильным ни был ураган, пытающийся нас снести. Именно поэтому несколько лет назад я не спрятался за Стену Жизни, когда была такая возможность. Уйти тогда означало сдаться, согласиться с тем, что человечество бессильно, предать все свои принципы. Война закончилась; я не могу сказать, что мы победили — на войне есть только погибшие и выжившие. Я выжил, многие из тех, кто стоял со мной плечом к плечу, — нет. Благодаря им я продолжаю верить в человечество. Продолжаю верить в человека.  
**Из речи лауреата Нобелевской премии мира 2026 года Германна Готтлиба.**

Голова гудела от тысяч новых впечатлений, сжатых в один день, боль в ноге достигла пятерки еще несколько часов назад: на королевском приеме и во время лекции ему пришлось долго и неподвижно стоять — но, несмотря на это, Германн с уверенностью мог сказать, что не был так близок к счастью за последний год (а может, и все два).

 

Слева от него Карла в менее строгом, чем обычно, платье шептала что-то на ухо Бастину, взглядом выразительно указывая в сторону двери. Бастин, не отрываясь от орехового торта, почти незаметно смотрел туда и кивал. Место дальше пустовало — Дитрих отказался от приглашения в последний момент. Конечно, Германн знал, под чьим влиянием это произошло. С каждым годом брат все больше походил на отца, стремясь завоевать его признание, и наблюдать за этим было все равно что смотреть трагикомедию. Отцу же Германн отправил приглашение лишь из вежливости — знал, тот не примет его. Прийти на церемонию, посвященную сыну, для него было бы сродни признанию собственного поражения, а Ларс Готтлиб попросту не был способен на это. После абсолютного провала программы Береговой Стены он сохранил свое место и не так давно даже получил повышение, но его уязвленная гордость болела до сих пор — за всю свою жизнь Германн изучил отца достаточно, чтобы утверждать это. С другой стороны, перед собой-то он мог быть честным, Германн был рад, что отец не пришел. Так было гораздо спокойнее.

 

Справа с невозмутимым лицом сидела Мако, рядом с ней Тендо, с некоторой осторожностью пробуя рисовый крем, внимательно слушал разглагольствования подскочившего со своего места Ньютона. Германн до самого конца не был уверен, что тот приедет. После их ссоры из-за того, что Ньютон связался с черным рынком органов кайдзю. После его увольнения из PPDC. После едва ли десятка отвеченных писем. Но вот он здесь, увлеченно болтает о церемониальной ерунде, словно не было этих двух лет радиомолчания, словно только вчера они делили лабораторию, не представляя жизни без стойкого ощущения присутствия другого за спиной. И если и было что-то правильное в этом нелепом награждении, в реальность которого Германн не верил до сих пор, так это то, что Ньютон оказался здесь и мог в своей непередаваемой манере над ним пошутить.

 

— Когда я в студенчестве не мог решить, какой фильм сегодня глянуть, наугад тыкал в планшет и смотрел, что выпадет, — Ньютон плюхнулся на место Карлы, которую пригласил на танец мужчина с зализанными назад волосами. — Они, видимо, выбирали по тому же принципу, без обид, Гермс. — Поняв, что сейчас помнет пиджак, он подскочил и стал расправлять фалды. Во фраке Ньютон выглядел совсем непривычно, и видно было, ощущал он себя так же. То и дело тянулся к пуговицам на рукавах и тут же одергивал руку.

 

Не то чтобы Германн хотел спорить с ним. Когда через несколько дней после похорон Райли Беккета во всех СМИ объявили, что лауреатом Нобелевской премии мира этого года стал он за его теорию разлома, “без которой невозможно было бы положить конец войне”, Германн несколько дней был в полнейшем замешательстве. Коллеги один за другим подходили поздравить его, а он мог лишь беспомощно кивать в ответ. Если бы Ньютон был рядом в эти дни, то мог бы насмехаться над ним сколько угодно, и Германн даже не стал бы возражать (стал бы, но по инерции, и Ньютон бы это понял). Сейчас же он не собирался сдаваться так легко.

 

— Ты сомневаешься в компетентности Нобелевского Комитета, Ньютон? — скрывая смешок, спросил Германн.

 

— Ну серьезно, сильнее они облажались, только когда наградили Барака Обаму, — Ньютон развел руками.

 

— Мне, конечно, нужно проверить в ежедневнике, но я вроде бы не планирую усугублять конфликт в Ираке и Афганистане.

 

Ньютон расхохотался, откинувшись на стул и запрокинув голову. Если в середине дня его волосы еще лежали в относительном порядке, то сейчас они вновь торчали в разные стороны, и это только придавало ему шарм.

 

— Уфф, ладно, оставим это. На что планируешь потратить премию? Это, конечно, не довоенный миллион, но сумма все равно внушительная.

 

— Бóльшую часть переведу в Фонд по очистке от Кайдзю блу. Оставшееся пойдет на исследования, — Германн пожал плечами. — Ничего особенного.

 

— Ммм, — протянул Ньютон, поставив локти на стол и подперев лицо кулаками. — Вполне неплохо. Я наверняка спустил бы все на новые тату и фигурки кайдзю.

 

— Доктор Гайзлер, тебе почти тридцать семь, уверен, ты нашел бы лучшее применение этим день… — Германн прервался на полуслове. В сознании всплыло _не его_ воспоминание о том, как Ньютон потратил почти всю свою первую премию за исследования кайдзю на то, чтобы забить рукав. — А, ладно, это очень похоже на тебя.

 

С танца вернулась Карла, и Ньютон подорвался было с ее места, но она положила руку ему на плечо:

 

— Сиди-сиди. Германн, — она повернула голову к брату, — пойдем, потанцуешь со мной. Ритм медленный, и тем более, это твой праздник, ты не можешь просто провести весь вечер за столом.

 

Германн знал, если бы он отказался, Карла не стала бы настаивать. Неважно, слишком болит нога или он просто не хочет, они с детства научились уважать границы друг друга. Но перевести дух от нахлынувших призраков дрифта было хорошей идеей, и он последовал за сестрой.

 

В первую минуту они молча кружились на месте. Перед глазами всплывали сцены из чужой жизни — Германн научился это контролировать, но сейчас воспоминания снова перемешивались: вот он плачет, потому что его увозят от любимого дяди в Америку ( _не_ _свое_ ), вот он, стыдливо оглядываясь, оставляет анонимное признание на кафедре преподавателя математики ( _свое_ ), вот он сам сидит на полу за кафедрой, и у него паническая атака — через полчаса ему придется выступать со своей первой лекцией перед толпой студентов едва ли на пару лет младше него, а он не готов, не готов, не готов ( _не свое?_ ). Голос Карлы прервал поток мыслей:

 

— Я недавно видела отца. Пересеклась с ним, когда заскочила к Дитриху в офис. — Германн, пытаясь зацепиться за реальность, перевел взгляд на ее лицо. Между бровями у нее появилась складка, как и всегда, когда она говорила о чем-то неприятном.

 

— Он, конечно, оказался там совершенно случайно. — Германн старался звучать непринужденно; подбирать слова было тяжело, но Карла ничего не заметила. Или искусно притворилась.

 

— Разумеется. Надеется затащить Дитриха в свой новый проект. Не то чтобы ему надо сильно стараться.

 

Оба хмыкнули, переглянувшись.

 

— Расспрашивал про детей, успел пару раз завуалированно назвать меня плохой матерью, — продолжила Карла. — Когда я заговорила про тебя, он такое ебало скукурузил, ты бы видел.

 

— Господи, Карла, — закашлялся Германн, но, глядя на довольную ухмылку сестры — провоцировать младшего брата было ее любимым занятием — не смог не рассмеяться.

 

После танца его задержал беседой один из членов комитета, и к столу он вернулся к середине монолога Ньютона.

 

— ...значит, говорит мне доктор Джонсон: мол, не выйдет у тебя доказать, как именно кайдзю, проходя через разлом в наш мир, адаптировались к земной атмосфере и гравитации. То есть, он на полном серьезе утверждает, что раз эта проблема до сих пор была нерешаемой, то и я не сумею выяснить ничего нового, несмотря на то, что у нас в лаборатории как раз сохранилось легкое кайдзю в практически идеальном состоянии — ну не идиот ли? Серия экспериментов, пара испорченных халатов, и что я получаю? Не буду вдаваться в детали, но устройство их легких кардинально отличается от земных форм: они не ячеистые, не альвеолярные, это нечто совершенно иное! Они способны перерабатывать составляющие воздуха в нужные им для пластического обмена вещества благодаря состоящей из плазмы крови. Благодаря этому же кайдзю, обладая немалой массой, легко адаптируются к любому гравитационному полю — то есть их специально создавали такими, чтобы они могли приспособиться к условиям любой планеты. Скоро выйдет моя статья, можете при желании почитать подробнее. Кстати, я недавно сумел достать почти целую печень кайдзю и… — Ньютон внезапно замолчал, но не как человек, потерявший мысль, а как-то пугающе: привычное оживление в один миг сменилось пустым выражением на лице.

 

— И? — скрывая обеспокоенность за поднятыми бровями, спросил Германн.

 

— А? — отмер Ньютон и рассеянно моргнул. — Не знаю. Ну так вот, с печенью особая история...

 

Германн закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он позволил себе только бокал вина, но и это малое количество медленно окутало разум, подточило его рациональность, и все то, что он за два года не раз обдумал, но запрещал себе прочувствовать, неумолимо давило на него. Голос Ньютона растекался вокруг как Кайдзю блу: завораживающе ( _точно его мысль?_ ) и безумно токсично.

 

Людей, в отличии от чисел, никогда нельзя было познать в полной мере. Нельзя было контролировать. Можно было только попытаться приблизиться — без системы координат и с давно потерянной точкой отсчета. Надеясь, что к тебе в ответ слепо, пробиваясь через глухой вакуум непонимания, тоже идут. И с трудом не утратить способность двигаться, когда поймешь, что шел один.

 

Германн встал из-за стола и подошел к заместителю председателя комитета.

 

— Прошу прощения, мне надо отойти. — Тот кивнул, и Германн, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, покинул зал.

 

Ньютон догнал его возле ресепшена.

 

— Снова тайно сбегаешь с банкета? — со смешком спросил он.

 

— Во-первых, я не сбегаю, — недовольно бросил Германн, — я выхожу подышать свежим воздухом. А во-вторых, я предупредил об этом кого необходимо.

 

Возле входа в Grand Hotel до сих пор толпилось огромное количество людей, участвовавших в факельном шествии, и потому он, завязав шарф и не дожидаясь собеседника, направился во внутренний дворик отеля, проходя через ресторан. Через минуту Ньютон выбежал за ним в не застегнутом до конца пальто и небрежно наброшенном на шею шарфе. Давно стемнело, и дворик освещали пара фонарей и неоновая вывеска ресторана. Ньютон, слегка прерывисто дыша, остановился рядом. Германн поднял голову и стал всматриваться в небо, хотя знал, что звезд он там не увидит.

 

На секунду его охватило внезапное сожаление, что никто из них не курит — тогда молчаливая сцена не была бы такой неловкой. “Почему ты просто ушел?” — крутилось у него в голове.

 

В их отношениях всегда был элемент игры — игры с неписаными правилами и невидимыми зрителями. Вступая в очередную перепалку, каждый из них уже знал, чем закончится этот акт, но все равно делал свой ход. Играл свою роль до конца, следуя распорядку действий. Игра была привычной и устраивала каждого. Дрифт же вскрыл все карты, стер все заученные слова из памяти, но импровизации не вышло. Как понять, кто из них проиграл? Германн, оставшийся в PPDC и получивший признание, теряющийся в призраках дрифта и постоянно просыпающийся от кошмаров, пришедших из Антиверса? Или Ньютон, сбежавший в частный сектор и связавшийся неизвестно с кем, но все так же беспечно болтающий и ни капли не изменившийся?

 

Германн собирал его по буквам в тишине собственной лаборатории, которую больше не нужно было ни с кем делить, но которая оказалась слишком просторной и пустой для него одного. Читал редкие статьи по биологии, с каждой новой обращаясь к специальной литературе все реже. Листал аккаунты в соцсетях. Перечитывал старые письма, которые бережно хранил все эти годы, даже когда неприязни в нем было больше, чем привязанности. Перечитывал новые письма. “Извини, Гермс, на этой неделе приехать не смогу — у нас завал с проектом, никак не вырваться. Может, в следующий раз”. Читал ньютовы книги из забытой им коробки. Узнавал то, что не смог узнать за десять с лишним лет общения и бесконечный дрифт. И все равно не смог понять.

 

— Интересно, как быстро они заметят наше, ну, то есть твое отсутствие? — прервал молчание Ньютон. Германн перевел взгляд с пустого неба на него.

 

— Не думаю, что скоро, — негромко ответил Германн. — Уверен, им и без меня найдется, что обсудить. А вот то, что больше никто не болтает про кайдзю на весь зал, обнаружат быстро.

 

— Э-э-эй! — с наигранным возмущением протянул Ньютон. — Ты говоришь так, будто я только и делаю, что треплюсь о кайдзю, но это неправда, ты злобный лжец и не заслужил премию мира!

 

— Конечно, Ньютон. Мне напомнить, кого сектанты однажды приняли за своего и кого мне буквально пришлось вытаскивать из их рук по пути в Церковь кайдзю?

 

— Они сказали, что у них есть неповрежденный коготь Райте! И вообще, это запрещенный прием! — даже в тусклом свете фонарей было видно, как щеки Ньютона покраснели. — Между прочим, ты болтаешь о своей математике не меньше!

 

— Ты сегодня хоть раз слышал, чтобы я говорил о математике? — поднял бровь Германн.

 

— Ну да, сегодня тебе было не до этого… — На несколько секунд Ньютон замялся, а потом сказал: — Кстати, хорошая лекция. Твой брат, я видел, даже прослезился.

 

— Бастин — очень чувствительный молодой человек, — с усмешкой ответил Германн. На секунду прикрыл глаза и добавил: — Спасибо, Ньютон.

 

— Хотел еще сказать, — он неловко потер шею. — Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, рассчитывал на физику, но на самом деле, сколько бы я ни шутил, ты достоин этой премии, — Ньютон придвинулся и легко подтолкнул Германна плечом.

 

И в этот момент Германн иррационально поверил, что все еще может быть как в ночь после закрытия разлома: одна на удивление не скверная бутылка вина на двоих, и покрывала на полу лаборатории, и “Я не знал, что в детстве ты увлекался динозаврами” — “Это все, что волнует тебя после дрифта, Ньютон?” — “Почему твоим любимым динозавром был стегозавр?” — “Меня завораживали его пластины. А еще он травоядный” — “Скажи же, это жуткая несправедливость, что после тринадцати никто больше не спрашивает у тебя, какой твой любимый динозавр” — “Вынужден с тобой согласиться”, и неловкие поцелуи в полутьме, разбавленной светом из резервуаров.

 

Кто-то из них должен был сделать шаг навстречу — буквально или фигурально — но Ньютон молчал, улыбаясь, и тогда Германн, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза и поддавшись порыву, сказал:

 

— Не хочешь после окончания банкета подняться ко мне в номер?

 

Ньютон перестал улыбаться. Он опустил взгляд, быстро облизал губы и произнес извиняющимся тоном:

 

— Прости, не выйдет. Рейс поздней ночью, — он поджал губы, глядя куда-то мимо.

 

Германн отвернулся.

 

— Да, конечно, я понимаю, — сухо сказал он, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. — Пойдем вернемся в зал, пока нас действительно не потеряли.

 

Теперь Германн знал, каково это — пытаться сделать вдох, когда тебя выкинули в открытый космос.

 

—

 

— Это был хороший вечер. Я чувствовал себя почти собой. — На осунувшемся лице Ньюта появилось подобие улыбки. — За пару дней до этого я синтезировал Элис, и они ненадолго отпустили контроль, позволили мне прийти к тебе. И это безумно обидно, что в итоге мне пришлось уехать.

 

В Гонконге солнечно было далеко не всегда (впрочем, как и в Осло), но сегодня лучи проникали в подобие внутреннего двора PPDC через стеклянную крышу. Ньют, которого впервые выпустили из камеры (под присмотром, конечно же — каждое его действие транслировалось в командный центр), подставлял свое лицо свету, прикрыв глаза. Германн сидел рядом и наблюдал за ним — не как любой из работников PPDC, а как человек, которому это наконец было позволено.

 

— Может быть, глупо, что после всего, что было за эти десять лет, я так сильно злюсь именно на то, что они отняли у меня одну ночь. Мне пока тяжело представить общую картину, однако отдельные моменты сами по себе бьют ужасно сильно. Кроме того, это могла быть ночь с тобой. — Ньют опустил голову. — Я _снова_ оставил тебя.

 

Если процесс избавления от предвестников, особенно после нового дрифта, показывал только положительную динамику, то с всепоглощающим чувством вины — насчет совершенного под контролем предвестников, насчет Германна, насчет всего — было куда сложнее. Ньют не был Спящей Красавицей, чьи проблемы можно было бы решить одним поцелуем. Дрифт, вещь гораздо более интимная, чем поцелуй, тоже не мог быть единоразовым избавлением от всех проблем.

 

— Это не твоя вина. — Германн не мог сказать ничего нового: и он, и ньютов психотерапевт не раз уже повторяли это. Но даже самые правильные слова не будут услышаны человеком, который пока не может слышать. — И я не виню тебя ни в чем. — Он надеялся, однажды Ньют сам будет верить в это. Пока Германн верил за него. — Хорошо?

 

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Ньют и вздохнул. Германн разделил с ним дрифт, но не мог разделить его боль. Вина подтачивала и его собственное сознание  — как за десять лет он не заметил? почему был так слеп, почему обида застила ему глаза? — но поддаться деструктивным эмоциям сейчас он не имел права. Он мог только быть рядом и поддерживать по мере сил. Отдать свои сердце и разум во спасение одного человека, если говорить совсем пафосно.

 

С официальными обвинениями в адрес Ньютона Гайзлера было довольно сложно. Если безумный план Пентекоста-младшего по вторжению в Антиверс сработает, Ньют получит помилование за то, что предоставил необходимую информацию, если же нет — возможно, этому миру будет совсем не до помилований. И Германн занимался тем же, что и всегда: высчитывал вероятности, строил модели, чтобы помочь не только человечеству, но и конкретному человеку.

 

К формуле, которую он вывел много лет назад — вера + упрямство — стоило добавить еще один компонент. Любовь. Любовь, которая выдержала испытание совместным бытом и десятилетним одиночеством, абсолютной откровенностью дрифта и беспомощными заблуждениями, теперь не давала опустить руки и сдаться.

 

(Им обоим.)

 

Германн протянул руку ладонью вверх. Ньют сразу же обхватил ее своей и, придвинувшись на скамье, положил голову Германну на плечо. Знал, что возражений не будет.

 

— Но если тебе снова вручат Премию мира, — он вдруг вернулся к прерванной теме, — я лично подам в суд на Нобелевский комитет.

 

— Все не можешь успокоиться? — Германн закатил глаза.

 

— Конечно. Кстати, знаешь, что? Когда я читал про все церемониальные мелочи, то узнал, что в Швеции, если в этом году нет лауреаток, король спускается в зал, где проходит Нобелевский банкет, вместе с женой лауреата по физике. — Ньют поднял голову и хитро улыбнулся. — И теперь ты просто обязан получить нобелевку по физике, я хочу пройтись со шведским королем.

 

Германн вздохнул. Покачал головой. Вздохнул еще раз. Для того, чтобы услышать это, потребовался не один месяц исследований, процедур, бессонных ночей, дней на грани нервного срыва, липкого ужаса — что делать, если это необратимо? — беспомощности… и новый дрифт — еще более безумный и отчаянный, чем первый ньютов. Поэтому Германн сказал:

 

— Я постараюсь.


End file.
